Red Tiger, Silver Serpent
by Spunky0ne
Summary: In the wake of Aizen's fall, Renji learns that Gin is still alive, and sets out to catch him. But recalling that he and Gin shared their first lovemaking in a Rukongai ritual, he finds he can't bring himself to turn Gin in. A night of passion marks the beginning of a dangerous task that will either end with Gin's full pardon of the deaths of both of them. Gin/Renji mpreg


**Red Tiger, Silver Serpent**

**by Spunky0ne**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**(Dedicated to the lovely DieRedPineapple and the charming someone else whose PM I cannot find, who also requested a Gin/Renji! *growls and tears at hair* Sorry, I hate it when I can't find something...Anyway, a Gin/Renji fic. Hope you like! This should be a feisty one! Thanks to DiedRedPineapple for all of the preparatory feedback!)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Rukongai Passage**

"Are you going to go, Renji?" Rukia asked, watching as a group of Inuzuri street boys gathered near a small, half-dead tree, "You don't have to, you know."

"But I kind of do," Renji said nervously, glancing back at Rukia and the three younger boys in their group, "If I don't, then we have to join a _family _(a group of Rukongai orphans who live together and protect each other) with someone who has done it, and we don't know if they will be good to our little brothers. This is really the only way to be sure we are left alone. It's just one night, ne? It won't be anyone I know or will see again probably."

Rukia sighed.

"Well, if I had a choice, I would say no. But, I am afraid you are right about this."

Her eyes and Renji's drifted to an older boy whose dark, malevolent eyes kept stealing glances at the smaller group.

"That boy, Susumo," Renji said in low tone, "He is going too. You know if I don't go, then he'll try to force us to join his family. I don't want that to happen. Of course, it does mean that, as the female in our group, you will have to marry me when you are old enough. But by then, you and I will be able to qualify for the academy, and we can avoid that."

Rukia smirked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? You like me as a friend, but you don't want to be my first, Renji? Should I be insulted?" she said with mock sternness.

"N-no!" Renji objected quickly, "Hell no! I just meant that. Well...I mean you're pretty, yeah, but you're like a sister! It would just be too weird, you know?"

"I know, stupid!" Rukia laughed, swatting him affectionately on the shoulder.

Her eyes grew sad again as the boys by the tree exchanged glances, then started to leave. Renji hugged Rukia briefly, then turned to follow, ignoring Susumo as he also moved to join them.

"So, you are going too, eh Renji?" said the black-eyed brown haired boy as they walked behind the main group.

"Shut up," Renji said dismissively, "Just because I'm doing this doesn't mean I have to talk to you."

"Ah, but what if we are chosen to fuck each other? You looking forward to that? I know one of the guys in charge of the ritual. I could have him pull strings..."

"You do and I'll kill you," Renji growled softly, "There's no way I'm doing anything like that with you."

"But, one way or another, you'll lose your virginity, ne? I hope you get one of the big guys. You're tough. They'll probably figure you'll be able to handle that."

"I told you to shut up and stop talking to me," Renji muttered irritably.

He moved to join a couple of the quieter boys and glared at Susumo as he moved forward with a few friends.

"I hope _he_ gets put with one of the big guys," whispered one the boys with Renji, "He's such an asshole!"

"Yeah, well. We have a lot of those down our way."

The group went quiet as they slipped out of Inuzuri and continued walking towards the meeting place, in an old warehouse, at the edge of a town in the mid-Rukongai. They saw other groups on the way, and all avoided the roaming shinigamis who had been warned about the ritual and ordered to stop any boys they found traveling between districts to partake of it. they reached the warehouse near dark, and slipped inside.

Renji's heart pounded as he looked over the huge group of boys, all coming of age and there for the ritual. Susumo moved close to him again, smirking at Renji's obvious discomfort.

"My friend, Hisoka, said he'd help us out," the other boy said, sliding a hand down to curve around Renji's bottom, "I agreed to stay tomorrow with him and he agreed to put you and me together. You know what that means, ne Renji?"

"It means that you and I would fight for leadership of our groups."

"And whoever kills the other, gets control. So, you see, I'm gonna screw you and be the only one who ever does before you die! How does that sound?"

"Fuck you!" Renji said, backing away and fleeing to a corner of the warehouse.

_Shit...what am I gonna do? I mean, I can take the guy in a fight...unless he has something up his sleeve. But I'll be damned if I'll let him touch me!_

"Are you all right?" asked a youthful, inquisitive male voice.

"Eh...?" Renji mumbled, staring at the silver-haired boy.

"I heard what that guy said, and I really hate people like that, you know?"

"Yeah, me too. But what can you do, you know?"

"I may be able to help you."

"O-kay...?" Renji said, blinking, "So...how are you gonna...?

"Just leave that to me," said the other boy, "I will make sure that you are paired with me. It's your first time for real, right?"

"Y-yeah."

"Mine too. And I don't really want to be put with any of these animals. But you seem pleasant enough. And I rather like that black stripe that goes across the back of your shoulders."

"Uh..." Renji mumbled uncomfortably.

_Well, he's kinda small and thin. Let's hope...that's...also not too...oh, kami this is really embarrassing. But the alternative is letting Susumo..._

"You'll need to decide now, so that I can affect the draw."

"Uh...um...okay," Renji said, blushing fiercely, "Yeah, go ahead. I'll do it...erm...be paired with you."

He was slightly chilled by the smile that snaked across the other boy's face.

"The name is _Silver Serpent_ for the draw," the boy said, extending a hand.

"R-red," Renji stammered, "_Red Tiger_."

"I like that," the boy chuckled, turning away, "I'll be right back."

Renji remained in the corner, watching as Susumo spoke with one of the older boys, then looked in his direction and grinned wickedly.

"Fuck, I hate that guy!" he whispered.

He felt a swell of relief as the silver-haired boy returned and smiled at him.

"It's done."

"What's done?" Renji asked, "How did you do it?"

"I gave the leader a blow job he won't forget for awhile and..."

"WHAT?"

"I was kidding," the silver-haired boy laughed, "I made our cards charged with a kido to be attracted to each other. Trust me. Watch."

Renji turned back to watch the draw and couldn't hold back a delighted giggle as Susumo's name was matched with a huge, dangerous, ape-looking boy.

"Oh my kami, perfect!" he laughed.

"You're welcome," said the silver-haired boy, "but I will warn you, I do expect you'll return the favor while we are together."

"S-sure," Renji said, blushing, "I guess I owe you."

Renji gave a deeper sigh of relief as his name was read, and he was paired with the silver-haired boy. They walked past where a dour-faced Susumo stood near his monkeylike partner, and Renji gave him a toothy grin, while Susumo gave him a look of pure hatred in return. They waited as the rest of the names were read, then the leader addressed them.

"When you are done, you must report to a verifier, who will check to make sure you fulfilled the contract, after which you will be given your status card to take home with you. Go now."

Renji's heart beat hard in his chest as the silver-haired boy caught him by the hand and led him out into the nearby woods. they found a secluded place in the trees and paused, looking quietly at each other. Then, the silver-haired boy smiled and began to disrobe. Renji felt a shiver go through him, but also removed his clothes, then stood facing the other boy, and wearing a controlled expression.

"You should relax," said his partner, "You'll enjoy it more. I told you I won't do anything bad to you. Not that I could. You're quite a bit bigger than me."

Renji looked back at the other boy's thin, but softly glowing body and felt a quiver inside.

"I guess I shouldn't be so...um..."

"It's fine. You're quite innocent for a Rukongai street kid. I like that, though."

Renji flinched involuntarily as the other boy moved closer, admiring the redhead's naked body in the moonlight.

"You are very attractive, Red Tiger. You see, I am already getting aroused by you. This is a good match."

"Y-yeah, I guess." Renji said, starting to feel a little dizzy as the other boy closed the distance between them and slipped his slender arms around him.

His fingers reached around the redhead and traced the long, black marking across the back of his shoulders. Renji blushed even harder, feeling the other youth's hot member touch his leg.

_Fuck...the rest of him is small, but...that is...oh gods, I think I'm in trouble if he puts that in me!_

"It's okay," the silver-haired boy said softly, "If you want, I know a kido that will dull your senses while I do it to you. Then, you don't have to worry about it hurting."

"Uh...ah, no thanks," Renji said, his heart hammering the inside of his chest painfully, "I wanna be...uh..."

"All right, but you may be sorry. I will try to go easy, but I'm new to this."

Renji shivered as the boy slipped several fingers into his mouth to wet them, then leaned forward in Renji's arms and brought their mouths together. It wasn't as strange as he thought it would be, kissing another boy. The boy's mouth was warm and tasted slightly sweet, and his tongue sought Renji's willingly, curling around and tasting him eagerly. And his eagerness seemed to make Renji's body relax and enjoy the connection more. He stopped shivering and leaned into the other boy's embrace as they continued to kiss and touch each other. He flinched as a wet finger touched him to begin to prepare him, but he was pretty sure he would have been as affected, no matter who it was doing such a thing to him. He flinched harder and groaned into the other boy's mouth as he was probed deeply, but the other boy's tongue soothed him and his other roaming hand began to pleasure the redhead to take his mind off of the slight discomfort.

He sucked in a deep breath as the boy's mouth released his, and his slitted eyes opened slightly, so that Renji could see that they were a comely ice blue.

"Would you mind very much if I did something...a little, you know, kinky?" the boy asked.

"Eh...how kinky?" Renji inquired nervously.

"Oh, not much. Just a few kido ropes to make it more fun for us."

"W-well...hey, you're not with Susumo and going to tie me up and let some other guys...!"

"No, of course not," the other boy chided him, "But if you want, I'll make it so you can break them with a little effort. I just like the idea of seeing you like that, okay? I'll do it for you too, if you want."

"Oh...ah...okay!" Renji said more eagerly.

"Why don't you kneel? I'll do it from behind so that I can see your tattoo, if that's okay."

"All right," Renji said, feeling a jolt in his belly as he lowered himself in the soft dirt so that he was on his hand and knees.

It felt strangely exciting and made him harden almost painfully as the other youth slowly slid his fingers along Renji's body to set the kido ropes in place, teasing the sensitive areas shamelessly as he worked, and smiling widely at the strong reaction in the redhead's body.

"Oh gods!" Renji panted feverishly, "How long's this gonna take. I'm kinda hurting to...you know...get going."

"Patience, little tiger!" the silver-haired boy laughed, "Believe me, you are going to touch absolute heaven soon!"

_Oh gods, I hope that doesn't mean the fucker's just going to screw me and kill me! Shit, this feels so dangerous!_

"Oh!" his silver-haired partner said approvingly, "You look wonderful this way, Tiger! Delectable!"

Renji shivered and groaned loudly as the other youth positioned himself behind him, then leaned over his back and attacked the long, black marking, while rubbing his thickened member against Renji's bare bottom and pleasuring him with his free hand.

"Oh!" Renji moaned, "Oh fuck, that's...that's so good!"

He screamed in arousal as his partner's teeth bit down on his shoulder, and he began to enter him in a series of short, careful thrusts.

"Oh! Oh gods! Just...just do it!" Renji gasped, panting harder.

"In good time," the silver-haired youth laughed, pushing forward and joining their bodies.

He paused to let the reeling redhead breathe, then laid down on his sweating back, holding him tightly as he gave himself over to their joining, His fingers feeling their way along the kido bindings and tugging erotically at Renji's hair, he drove the redhead quickly to the end of his wits.

"It's good, isn't it?"

"Oh! Oh fuck, yeah!" Renji howled, "S-so good!"

The silver-haired youth's eyes opened and gazed down at Renji's long tattoo, and he licked and nipped at it as his hips thrust hard and fast, carrying the two off and into sweet oblivion.

Renji heard his partner gasp, then felt a painful explosion of heat inside that sent him rocketing into his own powerful orgasm.

_I didn't know sex would feel so damned good...especially with another guy. This guy is...amazing..._

The two dropped down onto the soft dirt, and Renji turned and sought the other youth's mouth hungrily.

"You liked that?" the silver-haired boy said, smiling widely, "Me too. You really are a tiger, Red...all wild and ferocious. But...now it's your turn. Do me."

Renji sat up, watching as the other youth shattered the kido ropes on him. He offered his fingers to his silver-haired partner, watching as he sucked and licked at them until they were slicked with saliva.

"How do you want to do it?"

"On our knees," Renji said, moving in behind him.

He sought the fine, white skin of the other youth's throat, biting, sucking and licking as one hand teased the boy's nipples, making him moan and thrash against Renji and the other hand carefully prepared him.

"N-no ropes...nothing kinky...just...raw power?" the silver-haired youth mused, "And still very erotic!"

Renji pressed up against his back, holding him tightly as he entered him. He paused when the other youth flinched and groaned, then moved more slowly until their bodies were fully joined.

"What's your name?" Renji asked, his member aching and his heart pounding at that slight breaking of the rules, "Your real name?"

The youth panted harder, but didn't answer.

"C'mon, I wanna know who was with me first and rocked my world so hard."

"S-sorry," panted his partner, "Rules are rules. This is just a one night thing...though, I'm glad we met, Tiger. You are a lot of fun!"

He shivered and moaned loudly as Renji began to move again, ending their conversation and tossing the two into a throng of grinding thrusts and heated gasps of pleasure. The other youth's fingernails dug painfully into Renji's skin, making the erotic hunger rise to fever pitch. The two screamed in completion as they climaxed together, heedless of whoever might be about. They collapsed again into the soft dirt, still reeling from their joining and exchanging long, open-mouthed kisses.

Renji gave his partner a happy, sated smile and touched his face gently.

"Can I see them again?" he asked, his chest still heaving.

The silver-haired youth let his eyes slide open and looked deeply into Renji's. Renji sank into their depths, his mind disappearing into the chilling blue. He didn't even feel himself falling...or when the other youth chuckled at his predicament, then carefully dressed the redhead.

"Thanks," he said in parting, "I'll be going now. Don't forget to check in with the verifier."

He kissed the redhead on the cheek and left him sleeping, laughing softly to himself as he sought the nearest verifier.

_That guy was wonderful. Kind of sweet, really. But it's better to get this done and get back to what I have to do. Now that I command some more respect, having completed the ritual, I should be able to make Aizen notice me..._

_Yes...I must get closer to him now._

_I have to get close and win his trust...if I am going to learn how to kill him!_


End file.
